Mike, Lu & Og: El lado oscuro de la isla
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Los tres amigos estaban descubriendo una zona inexplorada, hasta que un suceso les cambio la vida. Deberán descubrir que misterio oculta la isla, ademas de recuperar, una amistad lastimada que se pondrá a prueba segundo a segundo.


**Mike Lu & Og: El lado oculto de la Isla**

Un día, en una gran isla en mitad de la nada, rodeado de Agua y con hermosos paisajes, había 3 personas que se encontraban jugando en una montaña.

Una chica pelirroja llamada Mike, quien adora el color Rojo, es de Estados Unidos y está en ese lugar por un mal entendido de papeles al viajar. Una niña de pelo marrón llamada Lu, quien es la princesa de la isla, al igual que el Rey del lugar, Wendell. Y su primo llamado Og, quien posee un aro en su nariz que la agita cuando tiene alguna buena idea.

Resulta que esa Mañana, Lu dijo que el Rey había encontrado una hermosa montaña, la cual la iba a nombrar con su nombre, por ser según ella, la "princesa más linda". Pero Mike cree que no es una buena idea, dado a que esos lugares son muy peligrosos para que uno pueda ir y venir sin problemas.

-Veo que tienes miedo, ¿no?- Dijo Lu de manera burlona y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es miedo, es tener cuidado, y si crees que es una buena idea, pues entonces iremos hacia allá para verificar, que es una zona segura- Replico Mike, con un notado tono de enojo pero a la vez de seguridad, ella estaba confiada de que esa zona no era la mejor y pensaba que si la princesa lo veía por sus propios ojos, automáticamente abortaría su plan.

Og, quien estaba en su laboratorio estudiando el comportamiento de la supervivencia de los insectos y lombrices, fue visitado por su mejor amiga y por su prima. Ambas le contaron su idea pero él se negó, alegando que estaba muy ocupado, aunque Lu comento que quizás, en ese lugar al que van, pueden haber miles y cientos de insectos nuevos para su gran investigación. Esto hiso que el científico lo pensara más de dos veces, mientras agitaba su gran aro, finalmente decidió acompañarlos.

-Oigan, y que le diremos a los demás sobre nuestro viaje, si no vamos sin avisar se podrían asustar- comento Og mientras estaban caminando a su destino.

-No te preocupes, solo es para que tu caprichosa prima vea lo difícil y lo inseguro que es estar en ese lugar- Aclaro Mike, con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras veía a su amiga enojarse de apoco.

-Pero, ¿no es más lógico ver el lugar desde lejos?, si tú dices que es peligroso, ¿Cómo llegaremos?- Pregunto el chico asustado, sin embargo, Lu comento que no es para nada "peligroso" y que la pasaran bien.

Luego de seguir un sendero con tierra, barro y agua, llegaron a la montaña. Un lugar rocoso, con gran temperatura pero a la vez con un viento que soplaba sin detenerse, Entonces Lu saco un balón para que empezaran a jugar, pero Og le dice que a su prima que le da la razón a Mike, de ser un lugar no apto para que alguien esté en el sitio.

-Ay!, cálmate por favor, no pasara nada, además sabes lo difícil que fue dejar a mi tortuga Lancelot solo para mostrarle a la tonta niña pelirroja que este es un lugar sano- Repunto contra su primo, mientras se ponía a jugar un poco con su balón, pero Mike apareció por detrás y se lo quito de las manos.

Con cierta ironía expreso -¿realmente crees que este es un hermoso lugar? Que acaso nunca alguien tuvo un accidente por estos lados como para que se den cuenta de que es un lugar imposible de estar- Mientras hacia un gesto con su brazo derecho de volver a sus hogares, pero Lu, furiosa le dijo –Tu siempre quieres tener la razón porque vienes de una ciudad, ¿acaso nos estas tomando de ignorantes? Porque para tu información, somos nativos de este lugar y sabemos perfectamente que está bien y que está mal-

Og se percataba de que el viento era cada vez peor y el clima caluroso se iba alejando, intentaba comenzar a las chicas de volver pero ellas estaban metidas en su discusión.

-Yo nunca los trate de idiotas, siempre fui buenas con ustedes y solo les enseño cosas que aprendí- Decía Mike con una mano en el corazón. –Lo ves, solo quieres imponernos tus costumbres, arruinar la nuestra- Dijo, ya en un tono hiriente, la princesa que a su vez, empezó a forcejear con su amiga mientras ambas eran rodeadas por el viento y el frio.

-Oigan hay que irnos, ¡se van a lastimar!- Gritaba el genio, que se encontraba detrás de una piedra, esperando a que ellas pudieran recobrar la razón y volver, pero no lo hacían.

-Muy bien sabes que, yo solo quise ser buena contigo por tu salud y me pagas con intención de lastimarme, eso en mi país es algo muy malo- Decía Mike con un tono serio, pero que a la vez dejaba correr unas cuantas lágrimas. -¿Realmente esto siempre pensaste de mí? ¿Tu amistad es una mentira? Este lugar era como mi segundo hogar, o mejor, como el que mejor tuve y solo me dices eso- expresaba mientras su voz se iba quebrando de apoco, a lo que Lu no le hiso caso y siguió jugando con su balón, por lo que la chica divertida, esta vez deprimida, decide volver a con Og, con la cabeza agachada y caminando lentamente. Og va a abrazarla, pero su prima cree que es solo un método para ponerlo en contra de su familia, por lo que enojada, decide patear tan fuerte su pelota de madera, que le da de lleno en la cabeza de Mike. Esta se eleva hacia un precipicio y cae hacia el fondo del mismo, Lu y Og ven su cuerpo desaparecer entres los árboles.

-Ay no, ay no No!, Mike!, por favor responde, sé que estás ahí, ¿estás jugando verdad?- Gritaba Lu, esperando alguna respuesta mientras miraba por donde se había caído

Og enojado, le dice que fue su culpa y que tenía que haber medido sus actos con anterioridad, El decide volver y avisar sobre lo sucedido pero su prima lo detiene, expresando que no fue su intención, fue acto de su furia y que no quería realmente lastimarla. Su primo hace caso omiso, sabe que ella cometido un hecho muy grave y que perdonarla fácilmente iba a ser que ella no aprendiera la lección, sin embargo, él le confiesa que no dirá que ella tumbo a Mike, sino que se cayó sola, por lo que Lu se queda tranquila, pero Og le dice que no esté tan así, porque en algún momento tendrá que decir la verdad.

-A veces cuando ocultamos algo, nos hace doler mucho la cabeza y nos volvemos un poco extraño, por eso te recomiendo que te tranquilices y que cuentes todo cuando puedas- Le dije Og a Lu, que a la vez esta sonríe y lo quiere abrazar, pero él se aleja corriendo aún más rápido, diciéndole que lo que hiso es una mancha imposible de borrar, debido a que la salud de su mejor amiga está a la deriva del destino, puede estar muerta, como puede estar viva.

Mientras los primos van a la aldea comentarles al resto de lo ocurrido, en el fondo del abismo, entre árboles, insectos y una pequeña llovizna provocada por el roció de las ramas, se encuentra una lastimada e inconsciente Mike, con la boca un poco ensangrentada y con su brazo derecho debajo de una roca, la ropa sucia y a la espera de que algo o alguien la reanime, ella estaba dañada, física, mental y afectivamente.

En la aldea, Margery estaba a punto de lavar la ropa pero su hija llego para avisarle de lo acontecido, asustada y tranquila a la vez, con una clara ansiedad y a la vez confusión, intento decirle que había pasado, pero sus palabras no salían, tenía miedo de mentir y que no le creyeran, ella en su cabeza sabia la verdad, sabía que no era un accidente, pero entonces entro Og y la abrazo unos segundos solo para luego explicar claramente lo que paso.

-Fuimos a la montaña que Wendell iba a nombrar como su hija por ser un lugar lindo, quisimos ir a ver eso con Mike y bueno- Bajo la mirada y no continuo

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Mike?- Pregunto desesperada Margery mientras movía los brazos abiertamente.

-Ella se cayó por un precipicio y no sabemos dónde está- Dijo Lu, para luego echarse a llorar. La señora Margery no lo podía creer, fue a avisar a su Esposo y al Rey, alguien tenía que hacer algo, sabían que ella era una chica de otro ambiente, de otras características, tenían miedo de que no pudiera sobrevivir.

Lu va a buscar a su padre, pero su prime le dice que lo mejor es que ella vaya descansar, aclarando de igual manera que sigue enojado por lo que hizo, pero alegando a la vez que no sirve de nada que este de un lado para el otro, con el miedo y la paranoia que tiene encima, por lo que Og decide encargarse de todo mientras Lu va con su tortuguita Lancelot a reflexionar y a tranquilizarse.

Wendell, ya enterado de la situación, reunió a todos para pensar en algún plan para rescatarla de esa zona, aunque lo primero que se le viene en mente es ir directamente a buscarla, Alfred, marido de Margery y padre de Lu, le dice que se lo piense dos veces, pues ese lugar nunca fue explorado en su totalidad. El viejo Queeks piensa que es solo una broma de mal gusto y pide que hagan menos ruidos, pero Og enojado, le explica que no es una broma, que junto con su prima vieron como Mike se cayó por el precipicio, a lo que Margery le pregunto -¿Cómo se cayó? Digo, es una chica inteligente como para no haberse dado cuenta de quera muy peligroso estar ahí- Og pensó en alguna mentira y le contesto

-Es que el viento era muy fuerte y cuando quisimos volver, la levanto por los aires y termino en el fondo del precipicio-

Todos le creyeron menos Queeks, quien tenía una sensación de que algo no estaba bien con él, además de que le pareció raro de que su prima no estuviera en la reunión, por tratarse de algo importante. Og le dijo que ella había quedado shockeada e incapaz de decir algo, pero El viejo queeks simplemente se retiró a su guarida, mientras decía que iba a hacer alguna "magia para saber la verdad", Nadie le prestó atención y empezaron a planear una misión de rescate.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Lu seguía llorando mientras Lancelot dormía en su regazo, ella no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, sabía que había hecho mal y que había dañado a su amiga, por no querer bajar un poco su orgullo y darle la razón, así como perdonarla por sus palabras crueles. Secándose las lágrimas, agarro a Lancelot y lo puso en su bolso, así como un abrigo unas botas –La causante de esto fui yo, entonces, yo me hare cargo- dijo en voz alta, mientras se preparaba para ir a buscar por su cuenta, junto con su mascota, a su amiga, antes de que los demás la encontraran, por miedo de que descubrieran la verdad.

A las afuera de la pequeña aldea, Wendell propuso que Og y Alfred fueran a buscar a Mike cerca de la montaña, mientras Margery y el iban hacia la montaña del viejo Queeks para tener una vista panorámica de la zona, gracias a un telescopio que había inventado Og.

-Necesitamos estar calmados, ponernos tensos no nos ayudada en nada ni tampoco a ella- aclaro la humilde esposa de Alfred mientras cada uno iba por un rumbo diferente.

-Oye y ¿Dónde está tu prima? Quizás podría ayudar a buscar tu amiga- comentaba amablemente el padre a su hijo, mientras hacían el mismo recorrido que hicieron los 3 chicos antes del "accidente". –No lo sé papá, solo le dije que fuera a su cuarto porque estaba shokeada, creo que es lo mejor para ella- contesto con cierta frialdad.

Al momento de llegar casi a la punta de la montaña, decidieron costearla cuesta abajo, por donde probablemente hubiera caído Mike.

El cielo se empezó a nublar y no tardo mucho para que empezara a llover, en medio de la selva, Lu caminaba con gran dificultad por el clima y por el abrigo que tenía puesto, pues se le hacía pesado, pero su gran voluntad de querer remediar las cosas era más fuerte.

Cansada de ir tan lento, se saco el abrigo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo y empezó a correr rumbo a la montaña, mientras miles de voces en su cabeza no paraban de castigarla.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tanto la odiabas? Heriste a tu mejor amiga, ¿estas feliz?; Era lo que escuchaba sin cesar, hasta que finalmente paro en seco, se arrodillo y empezó a llorar, mientras la lluvia la rodeaba en una fría y triste tarde.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña del Viejo Queeks, un asustadizo Wendell y una positiva Margery ajustaban el telescopio, El viejo testarudo no paraba de refunfuñar por la idea de ocupar parte de su cueva por algo así, sin embargo, sin avisarle a ninguno de los dos, empezó a buscar entre sus antiguas notas, un conjuro que según él, mostraba sucesos que la gente ocultaba. Estaba decidido, el agarro unos cuantos líquidos y más aparatos de la alquimia y se fue a un lugar secreto para llevarlo a cabo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra El Viejo Queeks? Oh no, ¿él también se perdió?- preguntaba el rey un poco temeroso, a lo que Margery simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en señal de que se tranquilice, todo iba a salir bien.

La tarde poco a poco le iba dando paso a la noche, el viento se había calmado pero la lluvia era incesante, esto dificultaba la exploración de Alfred y Og, quienes empezaron a tener la idea de buscar al día siguiente, ya que el lugar se hacía cada vez más complicado al caminar y buscar.

Pero fue entonces, cuando finalmente, en medio de una tormenta de emociones y sucesos, Mike empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, lo único que podía ver era el cielo lluvioso, mientras su triste rostro era empapado. Era incapaz de mover las piernas, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo podía efectuar gestos y sonidos de dolor, aunque logro ubicarse en una posición cómoda para poder ver más claramente lo que había alrededor.

Ella miro a su derecha, con la sorpresa de ver su brazo bajo una roca. Con más voluntad que fuerza, intento quitársela de encima pero era imposible, su cuerpo había sufrido una gran caída y no paraba de sentir algunos pinchazos en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella alcanzo a ver una silueta conocida, por lo que intentaba gritar, pero no podía, segundo a segundo perdía la paciencia hasta que finalmente decidió dañarse un poco a cambio de una chance de seguir viva. Rozo su brazo derecho contra la roca que lo tenía atrapado, provocándole una hemorragia, y tal fue el dolor, que ella grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿Mike? ¿MIKE ERES TU?- dijo una angustiada Lu, quien corrió hacia el origen del sonido.

Ahí la vio, su amiga ensangrentada, con el brazo muy lastimado y moribunda, ella se quedó helada, no captaba que seguía con vida, no entendía la situación, el momento la shockeo, pero Lancelot, su fiel tortuga, le agito la cabeza para que reaccionara y fuera a ayudarla.

-Lo lamento tanto, no era mi intención en serio, no quería que te pase esto- Dijo de manera rápida y triste, la princesa que estaba muy deprimida, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Agarro la piedra que estaba estorbando su brazo derecho, solo para ver que tenía una gran herida, acompañado de algo de sangre por la hemorragia.

-Lu…tienes que vendarla, usa unas hojas, tengo una hemorragia- dijo casi susurrando la chica simpática, a la que su vida se le iba yendo poco a poco.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ella agarro unas cuantas hojas que estaban por ahí y le vendo su brazo derecho, Mike volvió a cerrar los ojos y Lu se volvió a angustiar, por lo que la intentaba reanimar, pero unos pasos cerca de ahí la ponían aún más nerviosa; eran Alfred y Og quienes estaban buscando a su amiga, pero ella, asustada por lo que había hecho, alzo a Mike y huyo del lugar, estaba confundida, no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto, ella no quería que se supiera que había ocurrido, por lo que si le preguntaban, sus miedos iban a hablar por ella y confesaría. Entre tanto caos, ella finalmente se desmayó y cayó, junto con su amiga que llevaba en el hombro.

El padre y su pequeño hijo volvieron a la aldea, solo para descubrir que Wendell nunca había usado un telescopio antes, por lo que le pidió a Og que le explicara, pero ya era de noche, estaban cansados y fueron a dormir, entre la preocupación y a la vez la esperanza de encontrar a la chica pelirroja con vida. Mientras todos dormían, Og fue a visitar el cuarto de su hermana, para ver como estaba, pero solo se llevó la sorpresa de que no estaba, simplemente había escapado y el tenía una idea de donde pudo haber ido o mejor dicho, de hacia donde habría ido, sin embargo, el sabía que ella era fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia se convirtió en llovizna, Alfred y Margery desayunaron normalmente, mientras Wendell se despertó con un poco más de esperanza que el día anterior, y un poco menos de miedo. El padre, con ganas de seguir explorando la zona, fue a buscar a su hijo, que no estaba.

-¿Margery haz visto a Og? No está aquí- Pregunto confundido a su amable esposa, pero esta le contesto que no lo vio, por lo que Alfred quiere ir solo a la montaña, pero Margery le dice que es peligroso, y que lo mejor que pueden hacer, es intentar usar el telescopio, ambos sabían que su hijo iba a estar bien, no era débil, ni tampoco sus amigas.

En medio de un charco de lado, una congelada y dolorida Lu se despertaba, tenía mucho frio y no paraba de toser, sin embargo lo primero que dijo fue el nombre de su amiga, mientras veía a su alrededor, la buscaba y no la encontraba, hasta que sintió una mano por detrás, se voltio asustada y ahí estaba, Mike se encontraba sentada, producto de su incapacidad de poder mover los pies, aunque el derecho empezaba a tener movilidad.

-Estas viva!, es un milagro! Me habías asustado- decía sonriendo y casi llorando de la alegría, pero su amiga no estaba contenta, ella seguía dolida, ella no se había recuperado de todas las heridas.

-Estoy viva, pero tu amistad conmigo murió en esa montaña, ahora con más razón creo que está bien que tenga tu nombre, princesa caprichosa- decía una Sarcástica Mike, pero Lu no le hacía caso, pues pensaba que era solo una broma y la abrazo, pero ella le pidió que no lo haga y que la soltara.

-¿oye pero que te pasa? Yo tuve el valor de venir hasta aquí para buscarte- decía orgullosamente Lu, pero Mike no se quedó callada –ves, ahí estas otra vez, te doy las gracias por ayudarme, pero esa actitud egocéntrica es más pesada que la roca que me lanzaste- contestaba enojada, pero Lu le decía que no era una piedra si no que era un balón de madera, a lo que la chica "simpática" simplemente alzo una ceja.

Entre discusiones, llegaron a un acuerdo de mutuo, de simplemente ayudarse para llegar a la aldea, pero que luego de eso Mike ya no la vería como una amiga, sino como una persona que simplemente conoció, esto hiso enojar un poco a Lu, pero la pelirroja le dijo que la perdonaría, de no ser por sus hirientes palabras y por su poca afectividad, además de que para ella, Lu quiso salvarla para curarse a sí mismo de que alguien la delatara.

-Muy bien, lo primero que necesito son dos ramas fuertes de madera que terminen de esta forma para que pueda moverme- decía Mike Mientras muestra dos dedos abiertos, como una "Y". Lu empezó a buscar cerca suyo y los encontró, ayudo a su Ex-amiga a ponerse de pie, para así pasarles esos palos que le había dado.-esto se llama muleta, y sirven para cuando no puedes pisar ni caminar bien- explicaba una seria Mike mientras iba rumbo a la derecha de donde se encontraban.

-Eh espera, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos- Dijo Lu para que ella se diera vuelta, pero simplemente contesto –En cualquier lado donde no estés me sentiré más segura, te lo prometo-.

Esto enojo un poco a la princesita pero de igual manera la siguió, era mejor que estar sola.

En la humilde Aldea, intentaban usar el telescopio, a la vez que pensaban que quizás no era la mejor idea, dado a que donde se supone que se encontraría el cuerpo de Mike, era detrás de una montaña, por lo que era algo difícil de esquivar. Esto hiso que hubiera un cambio de planes y que lo mejor sería que alguien fuera hasta ese lugar, exacto.

Alfred explico que con su hijo recorrieron esa zona pero que no habían encontrado rastros de ella ni de nadie, por lo que en ese momento, el viejo Queeks salió de su habitación y con unos segundos de silencio dijo –Síganme, el camino va a ser largo pero se dónde están-. No lo pensaron mucho y fueron rumbo a donde El viejo decía.

Mientras tanto, Og se encontraba caminando, sin mucho temor pues él había estudiado el comportamiento de la naturaleza, aunque le parecía raro que algunos árboles y eran de hojas negras, y el piso de una tierra gris, era un lado de la isla que nunca había visto, pero siguió su camino, hasta que de su izquierda salto un feroz jabalí.

-oh… esto es nuevo- expresaba un poco temeroso, pues los animales denominados salvajes suelen salir de noche, era la primera vez que él se topaba con uno en pleno día, sin pensarlo mucho le tiro una roca a uno de sus ojos para confundirlo y se fue corriendo por donde estaba yendo, el jabalí volvió de donde salió, quizás para perseguirlo más tarde.

Mike y Lu, sin conversaciones, sin sonrisas y simplemente con ganas de ir a la aldea caminaban sin un rumbo definido, con la suerte de toparse con algo que los llevara de regreso a casa, pero solo encontraron un rio de lo que pareciera ser, lava.

-¿Un rio de lava? Ni siquiera tiene el espesor de uno real- decía técnicamente Mike, pero Lu no quería saber de la situación y se escondió detrás de ella.-Después de ti, amiga, digo examiga- decía Lu, por lo que, luego de un suspiro, Mike puso uno de sus palos en ese extraño líquido, solo para notar que era agua, pero de un color anaranjado, Esto hiso que la princesa pasara, esta vez más calmada, pero Mike seguía sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, a lo que finalmente la Lu toco el asunto.

-Mira sé que fui dura contigo pero créeme, estaba asustada de que me digieran que te había matado o algo por el estilo- A lo que Mike contesto –Sabes, tú fuiste una buena amiga y eso no lo puedo dudar, pero si alguien te digiera algo así como me lo dijiste…tu, sabrías que se siente, yo ya lo pase- decía mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo pasaste?- preguntaba Lu mientras pasaban caminando el rio de agua anaranjada.

-Antes de llegar a esta isla…- empezaba diciendo la chica simpática que lentamente se volvía cada vez más débil –En mi vecindario no tenía muchos amigos, todos eran muy egocéntricos o falsos, recuerdo haber tenido a una mejor amiga llamada Katy a la que le conté todos mis secretos, y me acompaño en mis peores momentos, pero entonces me clavo un puñal por la espalda- Mike se detuvo en seco unos segundos, el silencio las rodeo, con el rio corriendo entre sus piernas…

-¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste?- preguntaba Lu, a lo que Mike contestaba –nunca vi la razón de hacerlo, acá me sentía querida, como una buena familia de amigos-

Tras terminar la oración, La chica pelirroja dejo soltar una pequeña sonrisa y siguió camino, sabía que no podían pasar más tiempo en ese extraño lugar, era una zona totalmente misteriosa.

Durante su camino, se cruzaron con un veloz Og, que frenó en seco al verlas, lo primero que hiso fue abrazar a Mike, acción que no pudo lograr el día anterior, a la vez que saludaba a su prima.

-Oye Og, por casualidad, ¿no sabes donde está la salida de este lugar?- Preguntaba su pelirroja amiga, a lo que le contesto –honestamente no lo sé Mike, porque estaba huyendo de una bestia que apareció de repente y empezó a correr sin mirar hacia donde iba-

Lu entonces se enojó con su primo, por no haberse fijado antes, pero este le recrimino que ella estuvo peor, pues salió en plena noche y con un clima muy desfavorable. Una Mike serena intento calmar las aguas y les prometió que iban a volver sanos y salvos, pero que para eso necesitaba que no haya rencores, a lo que Lu pregunto –Entonces, ¿ya somos amigas no?- Pero no recibió respuestas, simplemente siguieron caminando por donde había venido Og.

Mientras tanto, en la cima de la montaña, estaban los aldeanos que habían seguido al Viejo Queeks quien tenía algo que confesarles.

-Los traje hasta aquí por mi conjuro de los sucesos me mostro una escena, muy perturbadora y turbia, pero necesitaba traerlos hasta aquí, porque no me lo creerían a la primera- Empezaba diciendo Queeks con un tono serio y misterioso.

-Por favor basta de tanta charla, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntaba Wendell.

El viejo simplemente cerro los ojos y empezó a hablar –En esta montaña hubo una discusión muy triste y cruel, el pecado de la ira se hacía notar en cada roca de este sitio, no obstante, la gota que derramo el vaso fueron unas palabras de la Princesa Lu contra su amiga, Mike- Los aldeanos quedaron pensando en que lo había dicho, mirándose el uno al otro, pero Queeks continuo –La princesa, le rompió el corazón a su amiga, rompió su lazo de amistad, y finalmente exploto en una rabia irreversible, en una ceguera de ira, ataco a su amiga con un balón de madera y odio, tirando a su amiga por el abismo-

Alfred era abrazado por una triste Margery, quien no paraba de llorar, no quería creer que la pequeña princesa hubiese sido la que ejecuto dicho desastre, pero Queeks se le acercó y le dijo que no era Lu, era la ira contenida.-No podemos perder más tiempo, tienes que indicarnos en donde están- Decía Wendell, a lo que Queeks acento con la cabeza y siguieron un camino cuesta abajo, con la esperanza de encontrarlos a todos juntos.

En otra parte, Los 3 chicos seguían caminando, mientras veían a su alrededor hojas negras, la tierra gris y el sonido del rio anaranjado, además de la llovizna que paraba unos minutos y nuevamente volvía caer. En una de esas, se encuentran con un Tótem pequeño de color marrón con forma de mono, los tres se quedaron mirándolo pero fue Og quien opto por agarrarlo; era bastante pesado y parecía hecho de barro y piedra, pero el limpio un poco y descubrió que era Oro.

-Ay por dios!, soy rica- gritaba de Alegría Lu, mientras le sacaba de las manos el tótem a su primo, pero Mike hiso un gesto de negación con la cabeza y le dijo que dejara el objeto en su lugar, pues no era de ella, pero la princesa no le hiso caso y seguía riendo, hasta que unos ruidos de unos pasos los iba rodeando, Og les dijo que se mantuvieran en silencio y callados, pensando que quizás los animales detectan el movimiento, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era lo que estaba haciendo ese extraño alboroto.

Un ser de apariencia humana, con armadura de palos y piedras rojas, con una máscara de mono aparecía por los aires, para asustar a los tres intrusos os. No emitía ningún sonido, y solo alzo su mano en señal de que le devolvieran algo que era de él, entonces Mike le dijo con mímicas a Lu que le diera el Tótem, pero se negó unos segundos, hasta que el misterioso demonio saco una espada de su espalda, entonces La princesa no tuvo remedio, le entrego el tesoro, pero él no se iba.

-Oh no-exclamaba Og –Oh si- asentaba Mike, ellos ya lo sabían, habían caído en una trampa, desde el piso se abrió una red que los atrapo, a lo que Lu empezó a pedir auxilio pero el demonio con mascara de mono la ignora y se los lleva a su guarida. Durante el trayecto son golpeados por una piedra, dejando a los tres inconscientes.

Lentamente, Og y Lu abren sus ojos, lo primero que ven es una luz que sale de una gran abertura, pues estaban en una cueva, con algo de fuerza, el primo levanta a su prima y ambos echan un vistazo de lo que está ocurriendo afuera.

Veían una silueta de algo que estaba sentado en lo pareciera ser un trono, rodeado de un débil fuego y con el demonio saltando por todos lados desde arriba, al parecer era una especie de rito hacia algún espíritu, pero entones la silueta del asiento se levantó, alzo sus brazos hacia arriba, exclamo un grito agudo y corto, y finalmente volteo, dejando ver su perfil. Lu y Og quedaron impactados, Mike había sido poseída por el demonio, tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y una sonrisa malévola, además de poseer una armadura y una capa, que la hacía ver más fuerte.

Ella bajo por unas escaleras y sus amigos la perdieron de vista, entonces Lu desesperada le pido a su primo que pensara en algo, ella quería recuperar a su amiga, se había dado cuenta de que esto se estaba yendo de mal en peor, a lo que Og, agito su aro con rapidez y chasqueo los dedos, pero le comento que primero deberían escapar del sitio y buscar hojas y bambú.

Los primos salieron de su cueva y corrieron hacia la derecha, donde se podía apreciar el bosque de hojas negras, pero cuando pensaron que eran libres, apareció nuevamente el jabalí que ya había atacado a Og, Lu se resguardo tras de él, por lo que la bestia empezó correr en dirección a ellos, entonces alzo a su prima y la tiro hacia la salida, por lo que él se llevó la peor parte, el golpe del jabalí lo lastimo un poco, pero él se levantó sin problemas y agarro a la princesa mientras se escapaban del peligroso lugar, a lo que Lu se percató de que su primo tenía una parte del colmillo del jabalí incrustada en su abdomen, a lo que le aviso a Og y este se detuvo en seco.

-Tengo que quitarte eso, la herida puede agravarse- Decía Lu mientras estiraba con fuerza el colmillo para que salga, lo cual logro hacerlo y a continuación, lo vendo con unas hojas para evitar la pérdida de sangre.

-Gracias Lu- agradecía su primo, a lo que ella contesto –Mike me enseñó a hacerlo, y ahora está en más problemas por mi culpa- mientras agachaba la cabeza, pero Og la abrazo y le dijo que todo iba a salir bien, pero fueron sorprendidos por los aldeanos.

-OH OG ESTAS VIVO, HIJO MIO!- gritaban Alfred y Margery mientras lo abrazaban, pero Lu se ocultaba entre sus manos, no quería mostrar su rostro, pero el Viejo queeks le dijo –no te preocupes, sabemos lo que paso, todo tiene solución en esta vida, menos la muerte- Por lo que Wendell la alzo y la abrazo.

Pero los primos le contaron lo que había pasado recientemente con Mike, por lo que le pidió al Viejo que le contara algún atajo hacia la aldea, Lu le pregunto a su primo que tenía en mente, a lo que le contesto que ya no necesitaban las hojas, ya que podían conseguir la "original".

Mientras, en el comienzo de la cascada del rio anaranjado, Mike, con una sonrisa en su rostro y en pose "heroica", miraba lo que probablemente podría ser su futuro reino, a lado de ella estaba el demonio, quien al parecer estaba ansioso de por fin lograr su objetivo.

-Finalmente, todo será mío y los demonios gobernaran la isla- Decía la chica pelirroja en un tono extraño, como si estuvieran hablando dos personas al mismo tiempo. Con su brazo derecho, agarro un poco de agua del rio y la bebió, mientras se golpeaba el pecho, en la zona del corazón y gritaba agudamente.

-No eres Mike, tráela de vuelta, o tendrás un buen final- se oía de fondo, por lo que la malévola reina volteo y vio a Lu, con un antifaz azul, un traje de superhéroe del mismo color y con guantes y botas rojas. Ella era "Action Gal", el héroe favorito de la Amable Mike.

-¿Acaso logras intimidarme con esos colores?, que pena pues lamentablemente este es tu fin- Decía la chica simpática, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, Og aparece detrás de su prima empieza a hablarle para que entre en si

-Mike recuerda, somos tus mejores amigos, tú no eres así, este lugar endemoniado se apodero de ti, tienes que volver, eres de los buenos- Decía su desesperado amigo, pero ella no escuchaba.-Nadie es mi amigo, yo seré la gobernadora y tendrán que alabarme, reinare con caos y terror por todos los rincones, pero si no quieres ser parte de esto está bien, yo acabare con tu miserable vida- contestaba serenamente, pero entonces Lu desesperada quiso entrar en la conversación –hay acaso crees que Action Gal haría eso, ¿que no ves lo que estás haciendo?, esto fue mi culpa y debí darme cuenta antes, de que realmente no eres mala, de que tienes un gran corazón y una enorme pasión por ayudar a tus amigos, enseñar y explorar, Mike te necesitamos, Mejor amiga-

La chica pelirroja queda unos segundos en silencio para que inesperadamente se empezara a agarrar la cabeza mientras se caía al suelo, ahí se retorcía de dolor, hasta que finalmente, volvió a la normalidad, su armadura se rompió y dejo ver sus antiguas prendas, las coloradas de siempre y a su vez se podía parar de pie de manera natural.

Sus amigos la fueron a abrazar, a lo que ella contesto con la misma acción, pero el demonio con mascara de mono, apareció desde el agua, bastante furioso, por lo que Mike le pidió a Lu el traje, a lo que ella se lo quito y se lo dio, mientras le preguntaba a su amiga –Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, tenemos que huir- A lo que Michelanne respondió –Los héroes no huyen y, ¿qué clase de heroína podría ser si lo hago?, ahora corran, yo salvare esta parte de la isla- Sonriendo fue corriendo contra el demonio quien la esperaba con espada en mano, pero ella lo tacleo y ambos cayeron por las cataratas del rio anaranjado, ambos sufrían los golpes de las piedras al caer, pero fue Mike la que pensó más rápido y le arrebato su espada, lo que provoco que al momento de caer, el demonio cayera sobre la misma, matándolo, a lo que la chica pelirroja terminaba en las profundidades del rio, hasta que finalmente salió sana y salva, o así parecía, pues noto que la espada le había rozado el cuello.

Acto seguido, el demonio con la espada clavada en una de las piedras del fondo de la catarata, iba desapareciendo mientras dejaba un humo de color azul y rojo. Los arboles pasaban a ser de color verde, con el tronco de color naranja, la tierra era ahora roja, dejando su color gris atrás, y los animales se comportaban más amablemente.

Mike lo había logrado, ella a lado de un árbol, mientras esperaba a que los aldeanos la fueran a buscar, los cuales no tardaron en llegar.

Al día siguiente, con un clima soleado, Wendell tenía algo muy importante que decir a todos los aldeanos.

-Hoy estamos reunidos aquí, para que honrar a nuestra querida Amiga, Mike, por salvar la isla de un temible ser, al igual que sus amigos, Lu y Og, por lo que nombrare esa parte del lugar como, "Michelanne"-

Entre aplausos y festejos, los tres amigos se abrazaron felizmente, mientras Mike se desvanecía en el aire… Más tarde, ambos fueron al lugar donde su amiga, no logro sanar su herida con la espada del demonio, pues era muy profunda y recordaron que hicieron todo para reanimarla pero no pudieron, solo la vieron, aunque recuerdan que ella estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa nunca fue borrada, pues estará, en los corazones de todos los aldeanos.

-Mejores Amigos- decían sus amigos mientras miraban la nueva zona de la isla, la zona, de la amistad…


End file.
